Whitewhale Consolidated Interests
Whitewhale Consolidated Interests, usually referred to as simply Whitewhale, is a mega-corporation. It is first seen in ''Feel-Good Story'', in [[Season 6|'Season 6']].' Background Season 6 In [[Feel-Good Story|''Feel-Good Story]], Guy and Diane return to their hotel room for the night after a day of filming for Girl Croosh, and Diane asks Guy if he heard the news about Phillip-Morris-Disney-Fox-AT&T-AOL-Time-Warner-PepsiCo-Haliburton-Skynet-Toyota-Trader-Joe's. She goes on to say that the company was recently purchased by '''Whitewhale. The next day, Guy says they are driving through the second big, muddy, big-shoulders city by the lake. He then points out Willis Tower and the new Whitewhale Building. Diane then says Guy can not be excited about a huge cooperation like Whitewhale setting up shop in his home town. Guy is just excited there is a new building in his home town. He then says, "in your face, Dubai." This causes Diane to laugh. Diane and Guy then go and cover the Every Animal Girl Company. The ladies who own it tell Diane they are two best friends who started a doll company because they got tired of seeing dolls that showed unrealistic beauty standards. Diane then asks if their dolls are made from recyclable materials. The ladies both start giggling nervously and talking over each other. They tell Diane that they were purchased by Toys Galore, which is a subsidiary of Whitewhale. Diane says it must be exciting for them to be bought out by a huge conglomerate and watch their company grow. Diane then further presses them on the recycled materials. They say their main focus is empowering young girls. They also say they are closing the main Chicago factory so that they can relocate overseas for cheaper labor, just before the holidays. Guy reminds her that they are supposed to stick to feel-good stories. Diane, through gritted teeth, then says it is an exciting and empowering time for them. Diane is walking to her hotel, freezing. She then wakes up the next morning and gets a call from Stefani. Stefani tells Diane made a big impression with the guys at Whitewhale. She says they bought Girl Croosh, to Diane's shock. She then goes on to say they technically bought Fuddrucker's, and merged it with Dow Chemical, to create a new media venture called Spronk! She then says Spronk! acquired Univision, which will include Girl Croosh in the Gizmodo-branded mist of advertorial. Diane says that's terrible. Stefani says not for her, she'll be rich. Diane reminds her she already is rich. Stefani wishes her good luck with Spronk!, which is currently rebranding as Content Spew. Diane then says, "Oh, Spronk me." Later, at the Whitewhale building, Diane and Guy attend a meeting. Guy tries to apologize for the previous night, and Diane says they should just watch the movie. The movie explains how Whitewhale got their start, through vertical integration and the oligopoly. The video then tells them they have also been "gobbled up" by Whitewhale. Diane then asks if they are supposed to be charmed by this. They are then given binders of their sister companies and are told to be mindful of them as "they spew their content." Diane and Guy then go to Parmadillo's to review the binders, and they notice that the Every Animal Girl company is listed within Whitewhale's subsidiaries. Diane asks if Whitewhale bought Girl Croosh just to kill their video. Guy then says Diane couldn't have just made a feel-good video about best friends starting a business together. Diane says maybe it's for the best and Guy can get a new job in Chicago and spend more time with his kid. Guy then asks Diane about the book of essays she wants to write. She then tells him the ridiculously long working title. Guy then points out she should save something for the inside of her book. Diane then says, she guesses that's it for their relationship. Guy then says unless that's not the end just yet. Diane questions what he means. Guy then suggests doing a video about anything they wanted and then posting it on the website, before Whitewhale realizes they still have all the passwords. Diane then suggests they do a video about Whitewhale. She then gets excited at the prospect of taking Whitewhale down. They then go to the art museum to talk discreetly, to a reporter from the'' Tribune,'' named Isabel. Isabel then makes a reference to The Great Gatsby, which confuses Diane. Isabell retorts Diane should read a book. Guy then tells her that she should be nice. Isabel says she wishes she had the energy. Her obsession destroyed her relationships and obliterated her career for nothing. She had one contact on the warehouse floor, Matt Minnowman. Isabel says maybe that's their story. Diane questions why isn't it Isabel's story. Isabel says, her editor thought she was becoming too obsessed with the Whitewhale beat, so he moved her to the Holiday gift guide desk. Guy and Diane then interview various employees and do their own research. According to the employees, they left Matt Minnowman's body outside, as a warning to the other workers. They are then working from home, and Guy says he doesn't think they can attribute it to intentional cruelty it, it's callousness. Diane asks, can't it be both. Guy elaborates, saying Whitewhale isn't evil they are just capitalists. Diane then asks what the difference is. Diane then gets a call from Whitewhale to meet the next day, and to bring their camera with them. Diane questions if Whitewhale is on to them, why would they want to meet. Guy says he guesses they'll find out and Diane says she's weirdly excited. The next day they meet at Whitewhale. Diane says she didn't know if he would come. Guy hands her the new coat and says they have a job to do. Guy records a video of their meeting. Whitewhale says he doesn't know what kind of video they are making, but he doesn't mind. Diane says he can't stop them. Whitewhale reiterates he doesn't want to stop them. Whitewhale explains when people put out videos or media calling his company evil, people think their business is uncompromised by morality, and their stocks go up. Diane then questions this, saying it doesn't bother his shareholders, that one of his employees died in an accident. Whitewhale then questions what Diane is referring too. She brings up Matt Minnowman and shows Whitewhale his picture. Whitewhale admits to the murder of Minnowman. Whitewhale then says Minnowman took too many bathroom breaks and encouraged the other employees to do so as well. Diane then asks Whitewhale if he's not worried about this getting leaked, especially now, when they are recording him. Whitewhale then informs her congress passed a bill legalizing murder if you are rich. Diane checks the news on her phone in disbelief and realizes it's true. Whitewhale suggests Diane could become rich and murder him. He then offers them gift bags on their way out. At the train station, Guy says they could still post the video. Diane then says there would be no point in doing that anymore. Trivia * Whitewhale seems to be inspired by the Walt Disney corporation and pays homage to it in several ways. (Despite this, the Walt Disney company is established to also exist in the BoJack ''universe, and it is owned by Whitewhale as of [[Feel-Good Story|''Feel-Good Story]].) ** The film that Diane and Guy watch about Whitewhale's origins utilizes an animation style similar to that of early Disney cartoons. ** Jeremiah Whitewhale's appearance seems to be partially based off of that of Walt Disney (the person). Most notably, they have the same mustache. Category:Companies Category:Locations